Cheat
by ClanaFanFiction
Summary: We all know that Clark Kent &Lana Lang are MADLY in love now and always have been. BUT, what would happen if Lana got SO fed up with Clark's secrets that she decided to cheat on him with Lex Luthor? Find out, with CHEAT.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1  
LOCATION: CLARK KENT'S BARN  
TIME: SOMETIME AFTER THE EPISODE "CYBORG"  
WARNING: SOME MILD LANGUAGE AND SUGGESTIVE THEMES**

Clark Kent was in his barn, chopping wood when he accidentally missed and hit the table." Damn it!" Screamed Clark frustrated. He threw his axe across the room and then super-sped himself to retrieve it before it hit the pole. Just then, his girlfriend, Lana Lang walked in. "Nice Catch." She smirked. Clark smiled slightly & put down his axe. He crossed over to where Lana stood. Lana reached up & tenderly kissed Clark on the lips. Before it got too deep, Clark pulled away.  
Lana frowned and heaved a heavy sigh. "Clark, why do you always do that!" Clark anxiously answered with a "Do what?" Lana rolled her eyes and held back tears. "Clark, don't you remember earlier this summer? After the meteor shower?" Clark shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "You kissed me like you meant it. When we had sex for the first time, I could tell that you loved me. I believed you when you said 'I Love You'. Now, I just don't know." Clark attempted to speak, but Lana stopped him before he could get any farther. "Listen, I can't keep doing this, Clark. You either love me or you don't." Clark bit his lip to keep from breaking down. He started. "Look, Lana…I…" Lana stopped him. "Clark, it's okay. I know we can't share everything with each other, but if you don't open up to the ones you love, you will always be alone. I can't believe you would want that." Lana wiped a tear off of her cheek and quickly kissed Clark on the lips. She walked out of the barn and left Clark at loss of words. Clark sighed and put down his axe. He just watched Lana walk away, for the umpteenth time since he had known her. _You can't keep letting her walk away,_ he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
LOCATION: HIGHWAY 44 IN SMALLVILLE  
TIME: 10:00 PM  
WARNING: SOME MILD LANGUAGE**

Lana started crying. She got in her car, and drove. She wasn't watching the road, seeing as tears blinded had her. Suddenly, she ran herself into a ditch. She slammed the horn angrily and put her head against the wheel. She broke down into tears. She noticed headlights coming towards her car & she cursed under her breath. She thought _Great, now I get to be bugged for being on the side of the damn road._ She prepared some money from her wallet to pay for a ticket.  
A man approached Lana's car and she started to get frightened. The man stood next to her car and said "Lana? Are you alright?" Lana jumped and noticed that it was her friend, Lex Luthor. "Lex! You scared me to death." Lex answered, "I'm sorry Lana. I never meant to frighten you." Lana breathed out. "It's okay Lex, and yes, I am fine." Lex breathed out. "Are you sure?" He asked. Lana bit her lip and lifted her eyebrows. "Lex, I had a fight with Clark. I don't know what to do anymore. I am not longer happy when I am with him. I just want to know what goes on inside of him, you know?" Lex smirked. "Trust me, Lana. I've tried so many times to get him to reveal his true self to me. I was his best friend for 4 years, and still, that wasn't enough. You have known Clark for way longer than I have, and he won't even reveal to you! And you are the woman he claims to love. The point is, Clark just has a problem with trusting people. Some people do. Even I get caught up with my own secrets sometimes. Lana nodded her head. "I guess it just kills me, because I love him so much and I want to be there for him! But the more I try, it seems like he just pulls away even more. I have needs too though, and they aren't being fulfilled." Lex smiled. "And Clark needs to realize that Lana. You are so special, you deserve only the best." Lana smiled. "Thanks Lex." She said. She kissed Lex on the cheek and smiled a toothed grin. Lex suddenly got inspired. "Hey Lana…" Lex asked. Lana answered "Yeah?" Lex continued. "Do you want to come to the mansion? I mean, not a date or anything but just to you know, get cleaned up and maybe talk or something." Lana sighed quickly. "Lex, I…" Lex continued. "It would only be a few minutes, you know …a quick hi & bye. Please?" Lana smiled slightly and then stopped. "I'm sorry Lex, but I should probably go. You know, Chloe might get worried and all." Lex bit his lip and stepped away from Lana's car. Lana started her car and drove away without another word.  
Lex cursed at himself repeatedly. How could he be so stupid? Lana was in a relationship with his once friend. In fact, Clark was his once BEST friend. He had already done enough damage to their friendship as it was. He had no business trying to interfere with Clark and Lana's relationship. Lex felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He wiped it off and looked at it. _Look at me, _thought Lex. _I am crying over something I could never have. How stupid am I? Shame on me, Pathetic. Just Pathetic. _Lex thought to himself about how Lana was the one thing he couldn't buy in his life. But Lana was all Lex WANTED at the moment. She was his only true friend, his everything. But still, he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't just steal her! He sadly got into his Porsche and drove away into the black of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
LOCATION: HIGHWAY LEADING TO METROPOLIS  
TIME: 11:37 PM  
WARNING: SOME MILD LANGUAGE AND DESCRIPTION OF BLOOD**

As Lana drove away, she started to cry. She loved Clark, and she always had. But Clark wasn't fulfilling her needs. What Lana needed was love. Everyone in her life had left her at some point. Everyone except two people: Chloe, her best friend & roommate and Lex, who was only there for money problems. Lana had never thought of herself and Lex being romantically involved. I mean, she could never love a man like him, right? He had betrayed everyone around him. Even Lana had been betrayed at the beginning of the summer, when Lex didn't trust that Lana didn't have one of the stones of knowledge. He had snatched her purse and looked almost insane. It had scared Lana, and after that she had thought of never seeing Lex again. It made her so outraged. Lana sighed. She was so confused.  
Instead of continuing to Metropolis, Lana turned around and headed back towards Smallville. She went to the Smallville graveyard. She didn't know what to do. When she was younger, she knew exactly what to do in situations like this: talk to her parents. So, that is what she decided to do. Lana's parents had been dead for years. They had been killed in the first meteor shower that had destructed Smallville in the 1980's. Lana was 3 when they were killed. In one moment, her mom had been waving to her. In the next, her mom and her dad were gone. It was the worst day of Lana's life. After that moment, she was photographed for Time magazine. Since then, through out her childhood she was known as "that little girl with the fairy princess costume, on the cover of Time magazine." Throughout her life she had tried to shed the image of the frightened, helpless little girl. But the truth was, she was still just as scared about the road ahead of her inside. It scared her so, so much.  
Lana had visited her parents often as she grew up, but as she grew older and older, she went there less and less until finally she didn't go at all. In fact, Clark had come a few times with her. That was when she first fell in love with him. He had been so kind to her, and didn't treat her like everyone else. With him, he could tell that Lana was really loved. And that made Lana's heart flutter. Lana approached their graves. "Hi mom, hi dad." Said Lana quietly. "Listen, I am sorry I haven't been to visit you for a while." Lana smiled slightly. "Okay, so I haven't been here for a LONG time. But I need your advice." Lana sighed and got down on her knees. She walked over to a nearby rose bush, and used nail clippers from her purse to cut one of the stems with a flower on it. She kissed it softly, and laid it in front of their graves. Lana waited for a few minutes, hoping that she would get an answer. But, she didn't get one. Frustrated, Lana hit the tombstone. It hurt her hand, and a few trickles of blood fell to the soil. Lana started to cry. _No Lana, _She thought to herself. _Don't cry, Don't DAMN CRY! _Lana screamed at herself. She burst into tears and buried her head into her sleeves. Lana was tired, and laid down next to the grave. She fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4  
LOCATION: CLARK'S BARN  
TIME: 12:07  
WARNING: SOME THEMATIC ISSUES AND MILD LANGUAGE**

Clark sighed heavily and sat down. His barn was filled with so many memories of him and Lana, both good and bad. He thought back to the first time that Lana came up to his loft. She had just returned from an event with her first boyfriend, Whitney Fordman. She looked beautiful. Her long, black hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her makeup was subtle and light, but just enough to make her glow. Her cheeks had a rosy pink tint, and her lips were lined with a soft red lip-gloss. Clark just wanted to spill his heart to her at that very moment. But her boyfriend was an all-star at the high school, and he was also Clark's friend, so he couldn't just do that to him. So Clark continued to keep his feelings for Lana inside of him. And it KILLED him. Clark remembered when Lana saw the telescope in Clark's loft. She noticed it was turned towards her house. Clark smiled at the memory. When he was younger, he used to just stare at Lana while she sat down on her porch at night while looking at the stars. She looked so beautiful, that Clark would watch her for hours, until her Aunt Nell called her in, or whenever she got too tired. The thought of her gave Clark tingles down his spine. He had always loved Lana Lang, and he always would. However, it was too hard to let anyone in when his secret was such a huge burden.

Clark was afraid that if Lana knew the truth--that he was an alien, she would see him differently. I mean, how could she not? There were only three 5 people in the world that knew Clark's secret: His mom, his dad, Kyla, Alicia and Chloe. His father had died of a heart attack not too long ago. Even his mom was struggling with the burden of Clark's secret. Now that she had no one to share with it about, she had to keep it locked up inside of her. Clark felt terrible about that; I mean his mom already had enough to worry about with his fathers' death. She didn't need something else bothering her! Kyla had died due to her own problems. It killed Clark, because Kyla was one of the ones that really made Clark feel comfortable when around them. Alicia had exploited Clark and his secret, and had been murdered. Now, Chloe and his mom were the only people alive with his secret. His mom and Chloe had had enough brushes with death though. Clark was constantly worrying about them and it was hard. A tear came down Clark's cheek. He cared for Lana way too much. If anything were to happen to her, he would never, EVER be able to forgive himself. Clark was so frustrated; he didn't know what to do anymore. He screamed into his pillow, and then lied down on his couch.

Just then, Chloe walked up the steps and into the loft. "Hey, Stranger," she said with a small smile. Clark sat up. "Hey Chloe." He said. Suddenly, Clark burst into tears. Chloe rushed over to Clark and cradled his head in her lap as he cried. "Clark, what's wrong?" she asked. "Chloe, I can't take this anymore." Said Clark between sobs. "It's too much for me to handle! My father died, Lana and I are barely talking, I am always worrying about something, I don't know what the hell happened to Professor Fine and I had to quit school!" Clark covered his mouth trying to keep himself from crying, but he couldn't. Clark continued crying. Chloe gave him a long hug. "Listen Clark," Chloe told him. "I know right now it's really hard. You have faced SO much in the past few weeks! With your father's death, adjustment to being more in charge on the farm, worrying and growing apart from Lana…it's a lot to handle! Even for a superhero." Chloe leaned out of the hug but held Clark's hand. "Clark, I still know you are going to make it through. You are the strongest man I know." Clark sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, I am sure other people have done WAY more than I have." Chloe sighed. "Clark, that's not the point! Remember in third grade when Tina Greer got her foot stuck in the rims of the staircase at my house? My dad wasn't home at the time, and everyone was panicking! But you Clark…you were the only one who was in total control. In fact, you were the one telling everyone it was going to be okay! You are a true hero Clark, and you always have been!" Clark smiled slightly. "Still, I have this feeling that if I reveal to Lana who I really am, it will put her in horrible danger! Either that, or she will just avoid me." Chloe breathed in deeply. "But Clark, if you let her go to Lex, who in my experience is the Dark Side—you are already losing her!" Clark bit his lip. "I guess I never thought of it that way." Chloe smiled. "Yeah. Sometimes you just need a journalist's point of view, right?" Clark smiled and Chloe gave him another hug. Clark smiled. "Right. Thanks, Chloe. You're the best." Chloe smiled a toothed grin. "I know." Clark gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek. He then grabbed his axe and supersped into the woods to go chop some more firewood. Chloe rolled her eyes jokingly. "God, I wish I could do that." Chloe smiled and got into her car. She then drove away towards Metropolis.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5  
LOCATION: LUTHOR MANSION  
TIME: 9:25 AM  
WARNING: SOME SENSUALITY AND MILD LANGUAGE**

_Lana and Clark started kissing passionately when all of a sudden Lex Luthor shot Clark with a lime green colored bullet. "Take this, you damn alien." He fell to the ground screaming. Lex stared at his smoking gun and then stared at Lana with a startled yet satisfied look on his face. Lana screamed "CLARK! NO! GOD NO!" and fell to her knees and started sobbing over Clark's dead body. Clark had grasped Lana's hand tightly and kissed it before he muttered his last words..."I love you La...La…Lana." Then all of a sudden …  
_Lana woke up. Her heart was racing. She looked around her. She didn't recognize where she was. The room was medieval looking. It had a gold metallic paintjob with stained glass windows. _Where am I? _Lana wondered. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep near her parent's grave. Wherever she was it sure was nice. The sheets she had slept in were pure Egyptian cotton (she read the tag). She got out of bed to check out her surroundings. The room was huge and had shelves and shelves of books and old magazines. There were also sculptures of powerful figures in history such as Albert Einstein, Pablo Picasso and George Washington. _Wow, _Lana thought to herself. _This place looks almost like…_Then Lana remembered where she was. She had been here so many times, how could she not have remembered! She was at her friend, Lex Luthors' house. The room she was in was the library!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6  
LOCATION: LUTHOR MANSION  
TIME: 9:45 AM  
WARNING: MILD VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE**

Lana walked out of the library. She noticed Lex in the room across from hers. He was talking on the phone. "No, Smith! I can't wait three weeks for the damn receipt! I need to know NOW how much I will need to pay!" Lex slammed the phone back on the hook. Just then Lana walked in. Lex smiled "Lana! You're finally awake!" Lana walked up to Lex and slapped him hard on the face. Lex opened his mouth shocked and felt where she had slapped him. "Lana, what the HELL was that for?" Lana turned around and crossed her arms across her chest. Lex walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Lana please let me know if there is something I have done to offend you." Lana pushed Lex's hand off of her shoulder and bit her lip. "Lex, what the hell am I here for? How did you know where to find me?" Lex looked at his feet and then stared at Lana. "Lex, are you stalking me?" Lana started to walk out of the room. Lex started. "Lana, wait. I just wanted…" Lana breathed out frustrated. "Listen Lex, I am not the scared little freshman I used to be. I am an adult now Lex, and you need to respect that." Lex sighed and Lana stormed out of the room and then stopped. "I'll let myself out." She walked out. Lex watched her and then slammed the door behind her. "DAMNIT!" Yelled Lex. He angrily kicked his desk.   
Lana drove away from the mansion. She was furious with Lex! How could he follow her like that? And why? Lana drove past highway 44 and turned the direction of Metropolis.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7  
LOCATION: CHLOE & LANA'S APARTMENT; METROPOLIS  
TIME: 12:00 PM  
WARNING: MILD VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE**

Once Lana arrived home, Chloe was waiting for her. "Lana…I was beginning to get worried." Lana shuffled her feet. "I'm fine Chloe, I am fine." Chloe got up from where she was sitting on her bed. "Lana, I talked to Clark earlier. He feels really bad about today." Lana sighed. "Chloe, I don't know what to do about him. It's so…" Chloe stopped her and said, "confusing?" Lana smiled and teasingly rolled her eyes. Chloe smiled back. Lana breathed out deeply. "Why do guys have to be so…vague, Chloe?" Chloe stopped smiling. "Vague?" she asked. Lana continued and paced back and forth across the room. "You know…hard to read." Chloe arched her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe not vague…but they keep to themselves. You know, you don't really know what their intentions are." Chloe bit her lip. She started talking. "Lana, somehow I get the feeling we aren't talking about our favorite Kansas farm boy."

Lana looked at her feet. Chloe looked over her shoulder and then back at Lana. She smiled and then grabbed Lana's hands and sat her on Chloe's bed. "Okay, spill!" she grinned. Lana smiled and then started to giggle. "Okay, so I will give you several hints." Chloe grinned. Lana sighed. "He is white, tall, handsome, sarcastic and funny. Can you guess?" Chloe arched an eyebrow. "Lana, I can think of hundreds of people in this area that fit that description. Tell me more!" Lana sighed. "Okay. Chloe, if you don't know who it is after this clue, you are seriously screwed!" Lana smiled a toothed grin. Chloe grinned. "So…" she asked. Lana burst out. "He has NO hair Chloe!" Lana covered her mouth and laughed. Chloe stood up and stopped smiling.


End file.
